The Polyamines Gordon conference will be held in Waterville Valley, New Hampshire from June 17-[unreadable] 22, 2007. Polyamines are essential in all cells, and as such the polyamine field is diverse and[unreadable] encompasses the study of both microorganisms and multicellular eukaryotes. Despite their importance,[unreadable] we still do not fully understand the cellular function of polyamines, and much biology remains to be[unreadable] elucidated. Polyamines are closely linked to cell growth, and as such inhibitors of polyamine[unreadable] biosynthesis are promoted as anti-proliferative agents. Traditionally these inhibitors have been heavily[unreadable] investigated as anti-cancer agents, however the most successful application of these inhibitors is as[unreadable] anti-parasitics. Polyamines are highly regulated at the levels of transcription, translation and protein[unreadable] turnover. Thus the field brings together researches interested in the physiological role of Polyamines in[unreadable] a wide array of organisms (mammalian cells, yeast, protozoa and bacteria) and researchers interested in[unreadable] therapeutic applications from Cancer biology, to protozoal and bacterial pathogens. The latter of which[unreadable] have a unique and significant Global Health impact. The meeting will be composed of a series of either[unreadable] 30 min or 10 min talks given by meeting participants, followed by extensive discussion. It will also[unreadable] include poster sessions for student and postdoctoral fellows to present their work. In order to further[unreadable] encourage the participation of student and postdoctoral scientists in the meeting, the Polyamine GRC[unreadable] will be held in conjunction with a Gordon-Kenan Graduate/Post-Doc Research Seminar on polyamines.[unreadable] The GKGRS will be held from June 15-17, also at Waterville Valley, and students/postdocs[unreadable] participating in the GKGRS will be expected to also attend the regular GRC meeting. Topics for[unreadable] discussion will include: Polyamine metabolic and catabolic pathways in microorganisms and[unreadable] eukaryotic cells, regulation of polyamine pathways, systems biology, drug discovery and inhibitor[unreadable] design.